One Piece: The Assassin
by R-3-I-N-C-A-R-N
Summary: Hi. I don’t like a chapters that exceed 1 thousand or so. So I just made it between a 500 1000. I don’t even know why I used Kid Luffy as my strength’s example at first chapter. But I guess I will use different person in future. Honorable Mention: I don’t even know if I will continue this story or not.


**Chapter 1: The Reincarnation**

'Huh Where is this? Wasn't I watching One piece?' As that boy try to recall his memory.

**1 minute later**

"I remembered! While I was watching One Piece and drop my Cola to my laptop then that electric me to death!" He remembered what happened! Congratulations.

"Hmm... Then, why am I here? Is this heaven? But does heaven even have a bar? And those people around me don't even have a halo."

While he was looking around he felt that this place seems familiar to him. "Hmm? Is this where Luffy stayed before he turn into a Pirate? Wait... Did I reincarnate to One Piece world?"

Suddenly a screen has appeared in that boy.

[Rogue]

Level: 1

HP: 10 / MP: 10

Strength: 1 (1 str = 10 HP

Intelligence: 1 (1 Int = 10 MP

Agillity: 1

Stats Points: 0

"Is this the System thing where Main Character usually get after transmigrating, reincarnating?" As Rogue exclaimed in suprise, the people turned around him as looking as if looking a madman

Soon after that, Rogue get out of that place and went to the place where no one was around.

"Hmm... This [System] thing looks interesting... Oh? Shop? What is this" as Rogue was exploring the [System] he saw a Shop Sign and click it.

SHOP:

Beginner Sword: 2 DMG

Description: For the beginner who just arrived to this world. And for those who want to be like Zoro... I guess?

0$

Beginner Gun: 1 DMG

Description: For the beginner who just arrived to this world. And for those who want to be a Usopp... I guess?

0$

There was a Devil Fruit in sales too. But since Rogue don't have a money and Rogue don't want to be anchor in the future, he ignored it. And he was quite a fan of Usopp so he brought the gun.

"Hmm... Since my strength is 1 I guess I don't even have a power to compare against kid Luffy right? Let's train. Even Whitebeard who eventually became the world strongest, was as weak as kid luffy before."

As Rogue say that he run. Run. Run until he faint.

After waking up he notice his agility has gone up to 14.

As he was trying to train once again. He heared something from his stomach. Yes. He was hungry.

Coincidentally he saw a LVL 1 rabbit jumping up and down

He aimed it with his gun. But, reality and expectations was different. He missed his first shot. But a miracle happened after 11 or so shots he finally hit the rabbit. With his 14 agility rabbit couldn't escape. Seeing a man chasing a rabbit while firing his gun. Anyone who sees this would burst in laugh.

After killing a rabbit he saw something in front of him.

[You learned a skill. Shot. LVL 1]

Accuracy: 10%

When using a gun related item 10% dmg.

"Skill... better than nothing."

He cooked the rabbit he catch. Although he was a NEET he was quite good at cooking.

[You learned a skill. Cook. LVL 1]

The foods you make will get especially delicous ad sometimes make someone powerful for a determined time.

0.001% 1 stats eating a food you made for 1 hour.

"Ohh... this is quite good. Although the increase in stats is only 1 and the chance of making is 0.001% what happen if it get to LVL 100." As he said that he continued to run again. And he fainted.

This time his agility has increased to 28. He met a few rabbit while running so his [Shot] has increased to LVL 2 and the accuracy went to 12% 12% DMG.

While he continued the same cycle of train. Sleep. Eat. 1 month has passed.

He met a few rabbits. Boar. Snake while he was running, fought with them, almost died... but he miraculously killed them all. (I'm using you plot armor) and he eventually leveled up a few times, too.

[Rogue]

LVL: 14

HP: 240 / MP: 10

Strength: 24

Agility: 68

Intelligence: 1

Applieable Stats Point: 28

Skills

[Silent Shots]

LVL: 11

Accuracy 21%

21% dmg when using a gun.

Shoot a gun without any sound.

[Slash]

LVL: 13

26% dmg when using a dagger.

When slashing enemy on his back. 52% dmg

[Assassination]

LVL: 1

200% dmg

Requirement: Enemy isn't aware of you.

"I guess I'm able to compare myself with 5 Million $ pirates with me and my agility are to be compared with kuro."

As he said that. He stole a small ship and started his journey.


End file.
